LOVE
by Luna Sol Leil
Summary: LBD Universe. It turns out that it was really Sofia Vergara who bribed Ellen to throw the bouquet at Lizzie. Or was it?


**A/N: Inspired By Rammi's plot twist on tumblr. It turns out that Darcy likes convoluted plans as well. Enjoy. **

"Sofia," said Darcy into the phone, "there is a really beautiful redhead at the wedding I'm at. I need a favor."

"Sure, Mr. Darcy. I owe you one since you're the one who cast me for the Diet Pepsi commercial."

"Here is what you need to do," said Darcy quietly, looking around him to make sure no one was listening.

-/-

"Okay, ladies, it's time to through the bouquet." Ellen Gibson's voice rang out through the hall.

All the female guests began to congregate on the dance floor.

"I hate this tradition," groaned Lizzie to Jane and Charlotte.

"Well, hopefully you catch the bouquet, Jane, because mom has already found your future husband."

"Bing Lee is a very nice man," said Jane, "I am looking forward to getting to know him better."

"There is plenty of time to get to know your partner after marriage," said Charlotte. "That's what the members of 2.5 WPF club would say."

Then a familiar woman stepped up onto the stage. She was beautiful. Lizzie recognized her instantly as Sofia Vergara. What was Sofia doing at Ellen Gibson's wedding.

Lizzie looked around for anyone who might know her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Darcy guy standing in the corner with his phone, looking rather smug. When Lizzie looked over at Sofia she was also looking at her phone, as if riveted by what was on the screen.

"I am so honored to say a few words about the lovely can… I mean couple, before the bride tosses her bouquet. They look so deliciously in love. To many more years. Now Ellen, throw the bouquet."

Ellen and Sofia shared a significant glance before saying, "Okay, ladies! Hands up!" Ellen looked over her shoulder and tossed the bouquet with a very specific person in mind.

Before Lizzie knew what was happening, the bouquet was in her hands.

"Oh no," said Lizzie.

"Nice catch, bestie," teased Charlotte. Let's see who you are going to dance with.

-/-

William Darcy was standing just outside the dance hall. Lizzie Bennet had caught the bouquet. Now all he had to do was catch the garter.

He knew that Gigi would tease him for going through such lengths to meet a girl, but that didn't matter right now.

A moment later he was startled when Sofia came out. "Well, Mr. Darcy, how did I do? Also, I already spoke to the groom. He's going to throw the garter at you"

"Great. Thank you. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I have a Diet Pepsi. I'll be fine. Good luck with the dance." Then Sofia turned on her heels and walked towards her car.

Darcy took a deep breath before returning inside. Now all he had to do was catch the garter.

-/-

The gentlemen were all gathered around the chair that Ellen was sitting on. The groom knelt down and slid the blue garter off of her leg. "Alright guys, Let's see which of you lucky gentlemen will get to dance with Lizzie Bennet!"

Darcy took a deep breath.

The garter sailed through the air and Darcy' reached out to catch it. A wave of euphoria crashed over him as he felt the silk on his fingertips.

He looked over towards Lizzie, only to see a grim expression on her face.

"Okay, Lizzie, Darcy, come on up," said the groom.

Lizzie and Darcy stood facing each other as the opening notes of L.O.V.E.

Lizzie cleared her throat loud enough to snap Darcy out of his trance. He awkwardly took her hands in his.

If the first ten seconds were any indication of how this dance was going to go, then this would be the most awkward dance ever.

_L is for the way you look at me._

Darcy was barely making eye contact. Lizzie, being the lady tried to follow his lead, but it was more like swaying to his sway. It was kind of like dancing with a stone statue, and a really stuck up statue at that.

_O is for the only one I see._

"So," said Lizzie, "Do you like it here in town?"

"Not especially," said Darcy.

_V is very, very extraordinary._

"Do you enjoy dancing?"

"Not if I can help it," said Darcy. _But dancing with you is nice,_ he thought.

_E is even more than anyone that you adore._

Darcy wondered if there was such a thing as love at first sight. No. Definitely not. That's what his rational mind told him. But then again, why was it that his heart was thrumming against his chest.

"Glad to rock your world, Darcy," said Lizzie sarcastically.

Then they both fell silent. Lizzie rolled her eyes at the song. Why did it have to be this song? She already knew that Darcy was the last person she would ever fall in love with. Besides, he wouldn't be staying in town long enough for her to get to know him anyway. All she had to do was survive the next two minutes.

_Love is all that I can give to you__  
Love is more than just a game for two__  
_

At long last the dance ended.

"Thank you for the dance, Lizzie," said Darcy stiffly before walking away.

Lizzie just stood there, mouth agape. Had Darcy actually enjoyed that dance? Well if he did, he had a funny way of showing it.

The sound of her mother's shrill voice interrupted her thoughts. "This is the happiest day of my life," cried Mrs. Bennet loudly for all to hear.

Lizzie wondered how much her misery was worth to her mother. If only Lizzie had known who was the true mastermind behind this convoluted plan.

She met Charlotte at the bar a while later.

"So, how was the dance?" asked Charlotte teasingly.

"You saw it. It was totally awkward."

"Darcy looks pretty smug over there," said Charlotte glancing over in his direction.

"Oh, please, Charlotte. That is so not going to happen.

_Two in love can make it_

"Fine, fine," said Charlotte, "but I have to warn you. You're not the only Bennet sister that your mother is trying to marry off, and this dance has given your mother plenty of ammunition."

"Oh gosh I know," said Lizzie. "Can we please not talk about this anymore?"

"Consider it dropped, Lizzie," said Charlotte, "By the way, do you know who invited Sofia Vergara?"

"No idea, She just kind of showed up. I don't even think that Ellen knows her."

"Well, that's weird."

"Tell me about it."

-/-

Darcy sat in his bedroom at Netherfield, cell phone in hand. He couldn't stop thinking about Lizzie Bennet. What was it about her that was so bewitching? It suddenly occurred to Darcy that he was very much in danger of losing his heart to Lizzie. And they had only danced together once.

Well, if he wanted this to work, he would have to take things very slowly, and use great caution.

_Take my heart and please don't break it__  
Love was made for me and you_


End file.
